Tutorial
This is a Tutorial page for new people who joined "Welcome To Farmtown". Quick Tutorial *Walk over to a blank farm with a white door at the front. *Go to Plant Crops (3) and plant hay on the dirt tiles. (Tip: you can hold the left mouse button and drag over the field instead of clicking each patch individually) *Get water from the well in the middle of your land by clicking the watering can (4) and interacting with the well. *Go over to the hay you planted and water it by clicking on the tiles with your watering can equipped. *Wait for about 30 seconds *Once Hay turns yellow, harvest (2) the hay by clicking on it. *Go over to the market in front of you farm and walk onto the circle "Sell Crops" *Press F to interact with the sell circle and select the items in your inventory, which automatically opens. *Return to your farm and repeat, or buy seeds at the stall to the right. Tips & Earning More Money After completing the tutorial, you now have free reign over your farm. Here are some basic tips and tricks to working your way up from a tiny farm. *You can skip quests and talk to the quest giver again for a quest you like. *A good (and possibly best way) to earn money is to purchase corn, then harvest it right before it turns yellow, and repeat until you have around 1000 corn seeds. After that, you should just grind corn because it grows fast and sells for $3 per cob. If you get low on seeds (around 200), you can just harvest some green corn and get 10 seeds each. This is really good for beginners and pros alike for grinding. *At a later stage in the game, you will be able to plant and process cotton. Cotton is better than corn in the spring season. Make sure to process the cotton at the cotton gin. In all other seasons, corn remains to be the best crop to harvest manually. *Strawberries can be harvested two (2) times, while Blueberries can be harvested three (3) times before being destroyed. The berries alone don't sell for much, but they come in large clusters, generating decent money. *Strawberries, Blueberries, and Corn can be harvested in the stage just before being ready to grant a large sum of seeds. These plants don't give seeds with their crops, however, so in your early stages, try to harvest them at least once for just seeds. *The Winter season brings snowstorms with it. These snowstorms place snow piles on the ground, which can be collected for Snowman seeds. * Snowmen are a good source of income in early days, giving $25 per crop, but filling 15 backpack slots. *Land and buildings can be purchased at your mailbox. Early buildings to save for are the Apiary, Apirary 2, and Outbox. After expanding your land, you get another field the same size as your first one, as well as more buildings. The Barn, Milkomatic 5000, and Hay Silo all work together, so the order you buy them in does not matter much. *Cows, Dogs, Chickens, and Horses can be purchased near Pitchfork Jeb at the market by interacting with the animals around him.